Epicrise Issue 1
This is Deadrise Issue 1 run through several languages on Google Translate "Hi Travis, give it to me." Robert pointed out the cooler. Travis began drinking beer. "Hello, Rob, do you think I will return soon?" I miss my dog, "Travis said. "Tomorrow at least this is planned for me.Would you like to leave early? Rob Log and Travis frowned. "No, I am not a cat." Cory shouted off the tent. "Good morning" he was tired. "Morning" Travis answered, drank beer and saw the forest. "Hey, naked chicken plummin"! Travis said suddenly. Corey ran. "Where?" Travis laughed. "It's a joke, it's easy to deceive you." Cory examined wood. "Did you not get the forest?" Cory asked "Oh, hello, I forgot ..." Rob rubbed his head. "Either way, I will get it ..." Corey took the yoke and entered the forest. "Remembering, I overlooked part of the work of the Pasteur skull," Travis said, and clicked again. "Really?" I thought you hated it. "Rob said. "Yes, yes, it was fun, I was a good friend of a man, it was just a stigma." I was very sorry for my very bad things, I gave up. I threw a bottle of beer and glass on the lawn. "Ima went to urinate," Travis said he was already out. Rob turned his back and looked up at the sky. He looked at his watch. 9 AM. He closed his eyes and could easily hear the birds sing. He soon fell asleep. Rob wakes up and checks his watch again. 10 am "Well, am I asleep?" Rob screamed and thought about herself. He noticed that Corey was sitting on a nearby bench. Rob went up to him. "Is there a tree now?" - Robert asked carefully. "Where is Travis?" Corey ignored his problem and asked. "I do not know, he said he was to bow one hour ago ..." Rob replied. "Hell, he might have gone, I do not know, I must find him!" Corey. "Yes, he went in that direction." Rob pointed at the forest. Rob and Corey jumped over the forest to find Travis. They continued running until they found a pool of blood in the forest. "What ... what happened here?" Rob was shocked. "I ... I do not know ... It looks fresh ..." Corey, the tribe said. "Oh, maybe ..." Rob suddenly fell quietly. They bleed and saw Travis sitting on a tree. They all ran and Travis sat down there. His skin was as light as snow and his eyes were dark red. "Help ... I ..." Travis said badly. "Has this happened to you?" Corey was shocked by her feelings. "Some people ... idiots will chew me ... I kicked him in the river ..." Travis pointed at the nearest river. "I am ... weak ... I do not know what to do ..." Kobe looked at Rob. "I will return him to the camp but I must manage the problem somehow," Rob is sure. Eventually they came to camp. They placed Travis on the table outside the tent. Travis left the way to the camp. "Well, do you have an ambulance?" Rob asked Corey. "I ... I do not think so ..." Corey tensioned and answered. "Oh ..." said Rob. "Well, look at us and see if there is what you are seeing, Collie nods and Rob enters the tent. I saw Rob, but I could not find anything. He also shouted loudly from his back towards the break. He turned around and saw Travis. There was no iris in his eyes, the skin got gray and rotted and attacked Rob. Rob breathes and supports. Travis was noisy and Rob broke into the chair. "Cory, help me!" - cried Rob. Travis went to his shoulder. Travis fell and died. "Are you nice?" Cory asked "Yes, nice ... but ... what happened?" - Rob asked with shock. "Well, after you stayed in the tent for a while, Travis looked worse ... And at once, with all the noise you made there, he got up and hit you, so I hit you I slept with an ax.In my head, I saw a zombie man's movie but I think probably it is happening now, "Corley sadly said. Rob left the tent and saw what he did not speak. A large group of deads opposed them. "Corey ... we need to go ... now!